Zeref the Second
by antishock
Summary: Zeref was a legend, someone who surpassed many people in the art of magic. He was hailed as the strongest mage out there. He was portrayed as evil, cold hearted, and insane. Now lets add something else to that history book... Zeref has a student. Enter Natsu, a.k.a. Zeref the Second!


**Zeref the Second**

**Chapter One**

Life isn't easy. That was a fact that everybody knew. Some even more than others. However, despite what they went through, they always had and will have the will to stand through it all. Only a few succumb to the curse known as cowardice. In those few, a small amount worship the being known as hatred, angst, and death. There is only one man though, who is not in either group. He is by himself... He does not worship hatred, angst, and death, for he is them.

His name, you ask? Don't you know it? His name is in any history book you could find that lists everything about Fiore. Just go to the library and find a history book; then you will find out. To lazy to get up, you say! Well fine, then I'll just tell you who he is.

He goes by the name... Zeref.

* * *

A dragon rested on the earth, tired from flying in the air. Its red scales shined as the sunlight glared at them. Its tail whacked the earth, causing a small shake around it. The monster yawned, a blast of fire coming forth from its mouth. It slowly curled up and rested its head on its arm.

* * *

A boy ran away, fearing for his life. He knew nothing about the outside world, knew nothing about how to survive, but he had to escape. No more was he going to go through that pain. Death be damned, he was going to get away with his life intact, mark his words! The boy slipped as a small crashing sound vibrated the ground around him, forcing a piece of earth to go up, tripping him.

The boy landed face first onto the dirty ground, his pink spiky hair getting dirt all over it. He slowly picked himself up, wondering, What was that! He raced to the source of the tremor, forgetting about his daring escape.

* * *

A man slowly walked through the once lush forest. Tears poured from his eyes as he watched a lilac he held slowly wilt and die. He dropped it and looked away, not wanting to see the death he cause. He slowly stepped over a dead root that was popping out of the ground, carefully for he didn't want to hurt the remains of the dead. He already caused enough damage to the living.

A small tremor jutted him awake from the embrace of sadness, but he paid no mind to it. It was just another thing that would die if it got close enough. Zeref slowly continued on his path, thinking that he was going the opposite way from the huge animal. Ironically, he was just going towards it.

* * *

A beady eye opened slowly, as its owner woke up from its nap. The great beast slowly stood up on all fours and gave a shake, waking itself up. Unlike humans, a dragon needs less rest, because its regenerative power is stronger by a great deal. Just flew a hundred miles in a day? Here, take a rest for a minute or so!

The dragon unfurled its wings as it looked to the sky. Its gut was telling him to stay here, for something great was going to happen, but far to many horrible stuff have happened when he listened to it. With a few great flaps of its wings, the beast flew into the air.

A few seconds later, a pink haired boy stumbled into the clearing - newly made, courtesy of a dragon that likes to smother trees to the ground - and looked at the flying dragon with awe. If only he got there a little faster, he would've seen it up close, but it was cool enough as it was to see it fly away. He always thought that dragons were fairy tales, but how was he to know? He was never let out of his hou- no, he refused to call it that. He was never let out of his prison. He only knew about dragons because of that book he filched when that _MAN_ wasn't looking.

Wait... aren't dragons supposed to be evil? The boy sighed contentedly, as he imagined himself getting there a little earlier, and fighting the dragon tooth and nail. The daydream continued until he beat the dragon up, and killed it with a stab to the heart with a sword that he just made up.

A small rustling sound woke him up from his impossible dream, and he watched as a black-haired man calmly walked into the crushed clearing. The boy looked at the man, surprised by the fact that there were more people. It wasn't just him and that _MAN_. He wasn't alone! The pink haired boy ran up to the man, and tackled the first appendage he saw on the man. The leg.

Surprised by the sudden tackle of someone he just noticed, the man stumbled backwards, and he promptly fell to the ground. His gaze widened as he noticed a LIVING thing holding onto him. He quickly attempted to shove the boy off, but the kid had a strong grip on his leg. The man felt a dark energy start to form in his chest, filling of the pit of nothingness. NO! Not at a time like this! The man quickly used all of his strength to push the boy off, but by then it was too late.

A sphere of black energy gathered around them until it formed a blanket around them. The sphere started to fill up with even more dark energy, until both the pink haired boy and the black-haired man were bathed in it. The boy started to choke on the stench of death, and all the man could do is stare sadly. The man sighed as he started to give the boy his condolences. The boy, however, wasn't listening. Zeref looked questioningly at the boy... who was eating the black magic.

"Wh-wha!" Zeref stuttered as he looked in amazement as a boy, not an adult or anyone who has something to protect them, ate his magic. He has seen all kinds of stuff before, and this topped it. Even the waffle that was humping a peanut! The mystery of how that happened went unsolved though...

The magic sphere started to diminish rapidly due to the fact that Zeref couldn't hold it up, and add the boy who was eating the magic, the rate of disappearance was furthered. In the last second, the magic attempted to break free as if it had its own consciousness, but alas, it failed. The magic dispersed into the air, floating around, giving you the feeling that it was watching your every move.

It went silent for 20 seconds before it was broken by the child.

"Wanna be friends?" Little did the boy know, those words changed everything.

* * *

"Neh, neh, how did you make the sphere yesterday! Everything was like silent and then, KAPOW, it popped up!" a seven year old boy questioned the man in front of him. The boy, being a child had immediately started to fire questions when he had the chance. The meeting they both had was still fresh in the pink haired child's mind, and he wanted to know how to use magic.

"Please leave. You may have survived before, but how are we to know that the next attack wont kill you." The man stated emotionlessly, as he shrugged the kid who started to hang onto his arm.

"Neh, neh," the boy asked. "What is your name!" The wizard ignored the question and continued on his way, irking the run-away. "OI, I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" he shouted before he started to run, trying to catch up. As soon as he got a few meters away from his victim, said man stopped moving. The pink haired boy bumped into the back of the man, before stumbling backwards and falling down.

"It's common courtesy to say your name first before asking for one's own name," the man said calmly, not even turning his head to tell him. The wizard then continued on his path, leaving the dumb-founded boy on his own. "Now, may you please leave, or I shall use force?" The man questioned while internally thinking, _Hopefully he'll leave me alone before I can hurt him._

"It's Natsu no last name!" The man tripped over an imaginary rock. Wont this kid ever leave him alone! He sighed as he brushed his hair off his face and dusted himself off. He might as well tell the kid his name - the boy did tell him his own.

"My name... It's Zeref no last name," Zeref said, turning to face the kid as he did so. Just then did he notice the kid's huge grin. It was infectious and blinding. He squinted his eyes a bit, surprised at how clean the teeth were. Slowly, a grin started to form on his face. Wait! He was not going to grin, or even smile for that matter! He was an evil wizard, Damnit! Evil wizards do not smile!

Zeref quickly stopped the grin from fully forming, and he hoped the boy didn't notice. His luck did not hold up. "You were going to smile, you were going to smile!" Natsu said as he jumped around, proud that he managed to get the emotionless man to almost smile.

The wizard had the decency to blush as he glared a hole into Natsu's head. "You will never talk about this again! Do you understand?!" Zeref said, leaking a small amount of killing intent, hoping to scare Natsu into submission. The boy however, in all his stupidity, wasn't able to discern what the meaning of the killing intent was. Maybe it meant that the man was going to get him ice cream?

"Ice cream, ice cream!" Natsu screamed in Zeref's ear over and over again, waiting to get the tasty treat that he only had the pleasure to taste once. "GIMME TEH ICE CREAM!" Zeref groaned as he shoved Naruto off of him. What did he ever do to get saddled with a boy like this?

"I don't give anything to weaklings," Zeref muttered, thinking that the boy wouldn't hear him. If the boy did... Zeref shuddered. The boy would never leave him alone until he trained him, therefore making him stronger.

"I heard that!" Oh fuck, he was going to die. "TRAIN ME!"

* * *

_A few more minutes of annoyance later..._

"Kid, if I train you will you leave me alone?" Zeref said in a tired voice. The spiky haired boy had kept bothering him and he hadn't left yet. He saw the kid nod, and he slowly felt relief enter him. The wizard really didn't entertain the idea of teaching someone, but if it was for a good cause, then he would. This was such an instance. He wouldn't each the kid anything dangerous such as Living Magic, but he'll instead just show him something like fire or ice.

"Promise?" Zeref asked. The boy nodded his head yet again in a happy way. Throughout all of this, Zeref never noticed Natsu crossed his fingers behind his naked torso.

That was the day that the beginning of a legend began.

* * *

The man named Zeref wasn't the only embodiment of hatred, angst, and death... There was someone like him. Someone with his same magic and powers. The only thing that differed was their mindset.

This person was the disciple of the Zeref himself, using his powers to grow into something that would be in every history book.

His name you ask? Oh I'll tell you his name, and you better remember it well...

His name... Natsu, a.k.a: Zeref the Second.

Now let the world die in its own greed, and let him consume all your pain!

* * *

**A.N.:**

**Ello guys, antishock here. For those of you who remember this story, congratulations! I don't have the original right now; I deleted it because of my embarrassment of how bad I was at writing. So, after a long time, I decided to write it again, with a different plotline!**

**The dragon was Igneel for those who couldn't guess it. If Natsu had came about 10 seconds faster, he would've met Igneel and we have canon. Zeref would've been diverted by the scene of a huge animal, so tada! But since Natsu came a little slower, Igneel left, ignoring his instincts to stay. Zeref who didn't see a huge ass dragon had no fear of entering the clearing until Natsu jumped at him. **

**So anyways, tell me how you likey guys, especially those of you who read the original. I want to know who good this might be compared to the original. **

**Message or review ideas to me about what I should do next, cause honestly I have no idea what to do. I won't accept yaoi. I have nothing against it, but I'm straight, I don't bend that way. Anything besides that -and yuri unless it's a three or foursome with at least male in it- will go straight to my head. I'll try to find a way to use all your ideas in some ways, but if I can't use yours, sorry. **

**After I get a genera idea of where I want to go with this, then I'll start to use more of my ideas than your ideas, guys, but I'll still use them. Occasionally.**


End file.
